vgbafandomcom-20200214-history
VGBoxArt
VGBoxArt (commonly abbreviated VGBA) is an online community for video game hobbyists to showcase and discuss their mock-up boxarts, which are organized by the respective gaming console. As of 2008, is has been extended to accustom artwork of other nature such as Posters, Album covers and DVD covers. As of March 2009, the website has over 15,000 members, with 17,000 boxart submissions and 200,000 comments being made. The website tends to feature an abundance of immature kids trying to be funny by constantly whoring the same jokes over and over and basically living in every other thriving community's shadow. Features Boxart Submissions Boxarts are submitted, once then, they are added to the internal website database and will receive a dedicated page for users to view, favorites and/or comments. A newly submitted boxart will be stay on the front page, until other submissions are posted and eventually, the original boxart will disappear from the front page. Boxarts can still be accessible from the site's database and internal archives, alongside the respective Author's portfolio. Author Pages Each user who registers will receive an author page, which exhibits the user's boxart submissions in chronological order, as well as the author's fans, favorite authors, favorite boxart submissions, resources and his/her comment history.. Each user also has the choice to add a personalized banner at the top of their page. Favorites If a user favorites another author's boxart submission, it is placed in the user's "Favorites" section of their Author Page. Once a boxart receives enough favorites, it will be inducted into the Hall of Fame. A favorite is considered as a symbol of admiration and liking of a boxart. Users also have the ability to favorite authors, who are shown in the author's page, under the favorite author section. The home page of VGBoxArt also has an automatically updating “Latest Additions from Favorite Authors” section, which lists the last four submissions from their favorite authors. Hall of Fame Having a boxart placed in the Hall of Fame is one of the highest honors a user can receive from their work. Once a boxart earns enough favorites, it is added to the Hall of Fame. Requirements for a box to get into the Hall of Fame has varied ever since the initial creation of the system. Originally, thirteen favorites were necessary for a boxart to reach the Hall of Fame. It was later increased to twenty. The Hall of Fame system now requires a combination of the number of favorites, and the rank of each user who submitted a favorite for the boxart in hand. "Humor" Hall of Fame Once called the "Satire Hall of Fame", the Humor Hall of Fame is for boxes with a satirical, funny or humorous theme. Usually consisting of puns, jokes, inside jokes, or plays on titles (e.g. Hola 3, Pokémon: Oh Snap! and Call of Beauty 3). This feature was added in June 2007 as the Satire Hall of Fame, but during 2008 it was changed to the Humour Hall of Fame. Hall of Fame Revamp At around late April 2009, the whole system was revamped following suggestions from members. The Hall of Fame system is organized in a manner, in which a box will first pass the Hall of Fame stage, earning a respective Hall of Fame medal for the member in which submitted the box. If the same boxart is still in-turn popular and receiving various more favorites, it'll reach the "MasterWorks" stage which is the highest accolade one can currently achieve. Author will receive a MasterWorks medal for passing that stage. Resources In 2009, a "Resources" section was implemented as a part of the main site. In this section, every author (Rank 7 or up) can submit a variety of resources for boxart making. Each resource submitted by an author will appear chronologically on his "Author Page", right under his most recent boxarts. Forums The VGBoxArt forums is an online forum, similar to that provided by other websites. The forum is built on vBulletin technology. Members can share boxart ideas or their boxarts for critique, before initial submission to the main site. Members can also host or take part in various unofficial competitions, or ask questions. Members can also chat about things unrelated to boxarts, prominently gaming topics. Users have forum profiles in which they can post artwork of their work in progress boxarts, and discuss things via the comments feature. A user is also entitled to their own Control Panel. This Panel allows them to change they publicly viewed personal information, password, avatar, signature and many other options. Reception Several outside websites and retailers, including toy store giant Toys Я Us , have used fan-made boxart from VGBoxArt to promote a game (it is unknown whether these were unintentional or not). Mock boxarts have also been featured in many online video gaming articles such as Joystiq , GamerBlips, Blogged and many others. Bingegamer.com reported that Capcom stole elements from a Resident Evil 5 boxart. It is still unsure whether this was intentional or not. . Legal Issues and Copyright Infringement Jeremiah Freyholtz, or commonly known as "Reed" (who is the administrator of VGBoxArt), was forced by LEGO to remove any LEGO related mock up box arts from the site, and if he failed to do so, he would be reached with a legal lawsuit. It is still unknown why LEGO ordered Freyholtz to remove all LEGO related boxarts, but all boxarts were respectively removed. A rule has since been implied which prohibits the upload of any LEGO related boxarts, or they will face an instant deletion. External Links * VGBoxArt Category:Art exhibitions Category:Art websites Category:Digital art Category:Image hosting Category:Virtual communities